In U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559 there are described a number of N-heterocyclyl-4-piperidinamines having the formula ##STR1## which compounds are useful as antihistaminic agents.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the prior art compounds essentially by the nature of the 4-piperidinyl substituent which is invariably a bicyclic heterocyclyl-methyl or -hetero group and by the fact that the compounds of the present invention are not only potent histamine-antagonists but also potent serotonin-antagonists.